It Takes Two
by SVLois Lane
Summary: Basicly The Parent Trap Harry Potter StyleThis my first entry with CrystalMoonlightGuardian so please be nice. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but the story belongs to us.

**CHAPTER 1: Meeting Her and Getting Help**

It was the last quidditch game before Christmas Break and Slytherin was just killed in their greatest defeat in history by Gryffindor 1500 to 0. The game had actually been notoriously short; it had only lasted two hours. Gryffindor was now guaranteed the quidditch cup for the seventh year in a row. As usual, Harry was the last to leave the pitch and was quite surprised to see Malfoy still around.

"Pretty proud of yourself aren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

The boy-who-lived turned to look his worst enemy in the eye.

"I hope you don't expect the Dark Lord to be impressed enough to let you beat him. He'll kill you the first chance he gets," he said.

"Is that a bet, Malfoy?" questioned the Gryffindor Prince angrily.

"Yeah, it is and when I win," said the Slytherin as the two clasped hands and Harry began the Unbreakable Vow, "the Dark Lord will kill you."

"Okay fine, but when _I_ kill Voldemort," said Harry, "you will serve my children until the first one becomes of age."

"Deal!" Draco replied, very sure he would win

The spell completed itself and the boys parted for their dormitories. Two weeks later, nearly the entire castle was empty as everyone was going home for the holidays. It was now only a few days before Christmas and Harry had just returned with Professor Dumbledore from destroying Nagini, Voldemort's last horcrux. He had just thrown himself on the couch in the Gryffindor common room when a blinding pain shot through his scar and a vision of Voldemort sneering at him flashed through his mind.

"Enjoy the time you have left, Harry Potter," Voldemort threatened. "When New Year arrives, you and everyone you love will be dead."

He gave an evil laugh as the pain faded leaving Harry breathless. When he could finally move again, Harry raced out of the common room and straight to Dumbledore's office. He barged right in without even acknowledging Professor McGonagall.

"We have until New Year's. Voldemort will attack on New Year's Eve."

Then very quickly, Harry explained his sudden vision and waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"Minerva, please send letters to every member of the Order requesting they arrive the day after Christmas," said Dumbledore. "Harry, begin contacting anyone you feel you need to and do whatever research you can. I will contact the Ministry and see if we can get help from them. We will not begin serious preparation until after Christmas. Everyone should enjoy what may very well be their last holiday."

Harry left and went directly to the library after owling Ron to come and help him. He went straight to the section on defense spells and grabbing five books off the shelf at once, went to sit in front of the fire. He expected to be alone but found a girl with long curly brown hair reading in one of the over-stuffed chairs.

Hermione Granger was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was in the school's library doing research on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Professor Lupin. Hermione was surprised to see that a messy, black-haired boy had sat down opposite her.

"Hello," she whispered, "I thought that I was the only one who enjoyed the library during breaks."

"Hi," Harry replied, "Normally, you would be right, but I have some research to do."

"Maybe I can help you, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she introduced herself.

He looked at her as if he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He couldn't take his eyes away from the lovely image in front of him.

"So _you're_ the 'Ravenclaw Princess' I've heard so much about," Harry said in amusement, "I'm…

."_Harry Potter_, 'The Chosen One'," she interrupted. "Everyone knows who you are Mr. Potter. So, what are you researching?"

"Defense spells right now," Harry stated. "The final battle with Voldemort will be on New Year's Eve."

He expected to see her flinch when he said Voldemort, but instead she just stood up and walked away from him. Harry just shrugged and started reading again. Hermione returned a few minutes later with several rolls of parchment, two quills, some inkbottles all in a sack and an armful of several books from the 'restricted section'.

Harry just stared at the amount of books from the 'restricted section' and looked up to see her smirking at him.

"What," she asked innocently.

He simply pointed to the large stack of books in front of them.

"Oh, just one of the perks of being Head Girl. Here, start taking notes and making a list of spells we can use." For no particular reason, Harry found her bossy attitude rather intriguing.

"This is a list I started in first year, so start with them," she finished.

"First year?" he asked while looking at the list that took up four feet of parchment. "Voldemort didn't return until the end of fourth year."

"I know, but his Death eaters were still around, plus I'm muggle-born. I've always been in danger of being attacked," Hermione said off-handedly.

They worked late into the night and eventually fell asleep with the books in their laps. The same thing happened two more times before Christmas and Harry and Hermione spent every waking minute in the library together. Things seemed to get easier once Ron returned, but they were still worried. Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and the three of them decided to go down to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Hermione left Ron at Honeydukes, who winked at him and mouthed good luck, for Harry had told him the night before he was going to ask her to the dance. For a long time they just walked together in silence. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"Hey listen Hermione, I was just kinda wondering if you would… like to go to the… Christmas Ball with me?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I would love to", she replied.

He knew that he had the dumbest look on his face when she said 'yes', but at that moment Harry could care less, he was so happy.

This is the first time we've (harrylover101 and Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian) written a story together. Please review. PLEASE! The more reviews we get, the longer we'll make each chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but the story is ours.

Co-written by CrystalMoonlightGuardian

**CHAPTER 2: The Christmas Ball**

Finally, Saturday (the day of the Christmas Ball) arrived. Everyone was very excited and couldn't wait to see whom everyone else was going with to the dance. Ron was so excited, that he woke up extra early. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. In ten minutes, he returned, dressed, to find his best friend, Harry, still asleep.

" Harry, **bloody hell,** get up, **NOW**!" Ron whined dramatically.

"Uhhh …Ron, it's Saturday," Harry moaned sleepily. "Why can't we sleep in? Do you realize how late we stayed up doing research last night?"

"Harry, do you even _know_ what today is?"

"Apparently, I have forgotten and I take it you're going to tell me," Harry replied sarcastically, sitting up.

"Today is the Christmas Ball, you idiot!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

After hearing this, Harry jumped out of the bed like a firecracker and rushed to the shower.

Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw 7th year girls' dorm, Hermione had just woken up to a pillow in the face.

"Hey Hermione!" screamed her best friend, Padma Patil. " I can't _believe _that today is finally Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either!" exclaimed Hermione's other best friend Luna.

While Padma and Luna were brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Hermione tumbled out of bed and ran to the shower. She emerged 10 minutes later trying to decide what to wear.

"Wear your white ribbed turtleneck sweater with the bright red, sleeveless pullover and low-rise blue jeans," suggested Padma.

"Thanks Padma, that'll be perfect."

"Your gold locket will be great with it, too," added Luna.

"You, too, Luna."

She did a quick dry spell for her hair, applied a touch of lip-gloss, and then the three of them went down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there. As usual Ron was trying to speak with his mouth full of eggs. As Harry looked past Ron's head, he noticed Hermione, Luna, and Padma talking with Ron's sister, Ginny.

Finally, walking away Hermione saw Harry and sat down next to him, as Padma talked to her sister, Parvati. Luna sat on her other side.

"Good morning, Harry!"

"Good morning to you, too! Hey, do you and Luna want to join Ron and me outside after breakfast?"

"Sure, that'll be great," Hermione replied while helping herself to a piece of buttered toast and some pumpkin juice. "What do you say Luna?"

"No, I don't think so."

Approximately 20 minutes later, the three of them walked out into the beautiful, winter wonderland. Hermione threw a small white snowball at the back of Harry's head.

"**HEY!" **he exclaimed while looking at Ron. "That's cold!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it," he replied quickly.

Hermione picked up another snowball and this time threw it at Ron. Eventually, the guys caught on to the game and they started having a snowball fight. Finally when they were freezing from being hit with so many snowballs, they decided to go down to visit the 'Game Keeper', Hagrid.

Harry walked up to the cottage that sat at the edge of the 'Dark Forest' and knocked on the front door.

"Hiya, Hagrid," he said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Ron stated.

"Hello, Hagrid, Happy Christmas," Hermione said politely.

"'Appy Christmas, you three," Hagrid replied. "Care to join me for a cup o' tea?"

"Sure, that would be great," Harry assured.

At about 2:30, Hermione left to get ready for the dance.

"The Ball is not until 7:00, _why_ is she going to get ready now?" Harry asked confused. "I mean it can't take _that _long."

"Oh, Harry, you've a _lot_ to learn about women!" Hagrid insisted.

Meanwhile, up in the Ravenclaw 7th year girls' dormitory, Hermione and her friends Padma and Luna were busy fixing their hair for the ball. Hermione decided on a French twist with little ringlets framing her face. Padma was just going to have her long dark hair pulled back into a snowflake clip and Luna just left her blonde hair down in loose waves.

When the girls finally finished getting ready, they made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry, Neville, and Ron were waiting in the entryway for the girls to make their appearance. Neville was the first to turn toward the stairway when the girls showed up. Luna descended first in a floor length, spaghetti-strap gown with alternating shades of purple and yellow fringe. Padma followed in a floor length gown of pink and black silk. The sleeves only attached to the dress at the top of the straps and the pink portion of the skirt was studded with black crystals. Hermione followed last in a floor length, sleeveless gown. The bodice was midnight blue velvet with silver embroidery of the celestial bodies, which she had enchanted to imitate to true night sky (shooting stars), and the skirt was royal blue chiffon. Midnight blue chiffon draped behind her, attached to her arms, just above her elbows, with royal blue velvet cuffs enchanted just like the dress bodice.

Neville was the first to notice that the girls were descending the stairs. Ron turned towards them and jabbed Harry in the side to get his attention.

"Hey Harry, look up there!"

He looked at the spot Ron was pointing, and almost forgot to breathe when he saw Hermione come down the last stair.

"Wow! Hermione, you look … Wow!" Harry said very nervously.

"Thanks, Harry! You look pretty wow yourself!"

"You look wonderful too, Luna," said Ron.

"Padma, you're pretty, too," Neville stated.

The three couples then walked into the Great Hall and Ron almost had a heart attack when he saw who was dancing with Ginny.

"Oh, my gosh! No, it can't be!" He cried.

But it was. Draco Malfoy was with her. It took all the strength that Harry and Neville had together to keep Ron from attacking the two people on the floor.

Once Ron had again retrained himself, the group spread out on the dance floor.

Finally, it was the very last dance of the night as Harry led Hermione outside.

"Harry, what are we doing out here? It's freezing!"

He then took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Here, take this. What do you think Ole'Voldie's got up his sleeve for me come New Year's?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. I mean I'm scared and we know that he must be getting desperate, considering you've destroyed all of the horcruxes. Aren't you scared?"

"Nope. Don't worry though, Hermione. As long as I have you, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance."

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"Hermione, I love you."


	3. Author's Note

Sorry everyone. I was planning a big update on all my stories when my laptop died. The disc Gateway sent me to backup all my data wiped put my hard drive instead so now I have to start from scratch. I don't know how long it'll be before my next update, but I just thought I'd let you know why I was taking so long. Sorry again.


End file.
